Renesmee spells trouble
by TeamEdwardUntilIdie
Summary: "Life sucks and then you die." That's what I used to think before I met Nessie. She is my everything. I can be anything she wants me to be. A brother,(even though she already has Uncles who act like brothers) I can be a shoulder to cry on, a best friend, or as always a Protector. I'm Jacob and this is the story about me and Renesmee trying to live through everything. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Nessie?!" I called. Damn she can be such a pain. "She's coming Jake!" Says Alice. "That's what you said five minutes ago!" I yell back. I hear something glass break and run upstairs. "You okay Nessie?" I ask worried. She touches my cheek saying yes in her own way. I turn to Alice. "What was that noise?" I ask. "I had a vision, but it's nothing to worry about." I made a face but didn't press it. "Ready Nessie?" I ask little Renesmee. Today is her first day at school. Her parents allowed her to go as long as it's in my school with me. She has an advanced brain. She knows what other people are saying and talking about yet she doesn't say anything because she doesn't want to intrude. She's only seven but looks like she's at least 14. God, I love her. See, it's kind of a complicated story but basically I thought I was in love with Bella, Nessie's Mom, so when she was turning into a vampire I thought she was dying. I went in to kill Renesmee and looked into her eyes and knew she was "the one". I saw her future and how we would never be apart. I would be everything and anything she want's me to be. I could be a brother or best friend, or as I hope one day a boyfriend, and maybe a husband. She is my everything forever and always. She walks out wearing dark green skinny jeans and and a grey tank top with a velvet red hoodie. I smiled and said, "You look beautiful." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. She then blushed. Her eyes were wide with excitement and wonder. I held my hand out and she took it. "Bella." I mumbled. She ran, and I mean ran, to us. She hugged Nessie and said, "You look so beautiful." Edward ran over to us and kissed Nessie on the forehead. "You look like the most perfect person in the world." He said. She touched his cheek with her hand. This is how Nessie communicates when she doesn't feel like talking. She lets go of his face and puts her hand to my face. She shows me a picture of me in wolf form with her on my back riding to school. She let go and I say we have to go. Of course we run into the rest of the family. Jasper first which I don't mind, he's actually super nice and really funny. "You look darlin'." He says. He's got an accent in case you didn't notice. "Thank-You." She replies softly. Blondie then walks in. "You look so beautiful! I can't believe you're going into highschool. Nessie smiles softly and Emmet walks in. He's by far my favorite of all the vampires except Bella and Alice and Nessie of course. He's really really really funny and he's buff like me. Nessie touches his face and he laughs and says "Ok, I won't tell her. You look really nice today." Usually Nessie wears sweatpants and t-shirts. I notice she's still wearing her favorite and usual brown hiking boots. I got them for her when she turned 8. She loves them, and wears them all the time. We pass Carlisle and Esme on the way out. I guess Carlisle isn't too bad. He's really nice and did save my life once or twice and I saved his. Esme is sort of like a mom too. Esme gives Nessie a little kiss on the cheek and says "You look very nice today Renesmee." Carlisle walks over and gives her a hug and says "You are so beautiful Renesmee." She grins and he gives me a slight shove meaning to say 'Go'. We walk out hand in hand. "Finally." She mumbles. See Renesmee is really really shy. The only person she really talks to is me. We walk for about 5 to 10 minutes before she stops us. She turns us so we're facing each other. I am so confused right now. Then just like that I feel her lips on mine and then she pulls back. "Can you change?" She asks. "Uh huh." I say. Only one person can make me speechless. Her. I change into werewolf form and she hops on. We, well I, run the rest of the way. She hops off and I turn back. I reach into my bag and pull out a shirt. I put it on and hold her hand. We walk into school with her practically jumping at everything.  
"Okay. So we have all the same classes. That cool?" I ask after we sign up for all the classes. "Ya, just happy I have someone to be with and I don't have to be alone." She says squeezing my hand. I respond with a smile. We walk to our first class. Biology. Great. As we take our seats, next to each other of course, some dude walks up and asks, "Hey cutie, mind sitting by me?" I actually let out a low growl and I say "Nessie, you know what Bella said-" I couldn't finish because she says "Umm sorry that's really nice but I think I'll pass." He rolls his eyes and walks off. "Jake you don't need to be so overprotective. 'Kay?" She says looking at me. "You're right sorry. I won't do it again." I say. God I love it when she's irritated. "I can take care of myself okay?" She says. "I know I'm sorry." I say. "It's okay." She says. The teacher walks in and I don't pay attention at all.

"Mister Black?" She asks a while later. "Yes?" I say. "What do you start with to dissect a frog?" "I-uh-" I had no idea what he was even talking about. Shit. "Just pay attention next time, 'kay?" She says. "Yes ma'am." I say. "Good." She says. See she's always had a little crush on me. She is only like twenty something. If I was not in love with Nessie then I might think she's pretty but now it's only Nessie who is the center of my world and my every reason to live. I love her.

After class the same ass from earlier asks Nessie if she would like to sit by him at lunch today. See here's how the conversation went. Well we walked out of class hand in hand right? She forgave me obviously, and said, "I can't wait to go home. It's exhausting when you have to answer so many questions!" She giggled and I laughed. We heard running footsteps behind us and she turned her head to see. "Hey." Said the guy. "I'm Rasheed. I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and a couple of my friends at lunch today?" He asked. Nice and smooth, I see how it is. Well I didn't butt in this time, I listen to Nessie. "Um, again that's really sweet of you but-" She was cut off by the Rasheed thing. "No, I don't think you quite understand, see you're hot and you've got a really sexy figure and you're going to sit with us. Got it?" He said. See why I call him "thing" and "ass"? She straight out punched him. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was a werewolf. Shit. I pulled her away and I held on tighter to her hand. We ran really fast. I ran all the way to the middle of the woods, there I told her, "You can't do that Ness." "I know Jake, and I'm really sorry to ask, and I feel like a complete idiot but, can you take me home? I sort of just broke my hand. I think." I just chuckled and said, "You're mom knows exactly how you feel." I turned into a wolf and she hopped on. We made it about two steps before I realized she was not going to be able to hold on very tight because of her hand. She realized this too and got off. I turned back and picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. I ran as fast as I could for I knew she was in pain. The funny thing is her mother would know how she feels because I once kissed her mom (well twice actually) and she got so mad she punched me, well tried to, and broke her hand. She was pissed. Ase we got there Seth showed up. "Hey." He said. I walked right past him. Edward obviously heard my thoughts and came running from wherever the hell he was. "What happened? Damnit I knew this was a bad idea." He said. "This guy was flirting with her and she punched him. I think she broke her hand but we need Carlisle just in case." As soon as I finished that sentence Carlisle appeared. "What happened?" He asked calmly. I didn't say anything because I knew he had already heard Edward and my conversation. I set Nessie down and she held her hand out to Carlisle. This reminds me of the time I broke my arm in a battle with newborn vampires. It was a couple years ago and I was in wolf form and one vampire broke my arm while I was in wolf form and Carlisle helped me. That's one reason I really like Carlisle. He saved my life, I saved his. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nessie's hand heals by the next day since she's part vampire. "I don't want to go back to school." She says as she wakes up. "Okay, we don't have to. I'm already ditching it enough as it is, I don't need to have you go and get messed up too." I say. "It's sucks anyway." I add grinning. She giggles, and says, "Jake, you have the most lame jokes and they're super stupid but they're funny too." I laughed and so did she. "You're my best friend Jake. Forever." She said after a while. I looked around her room and noticed things I've never even noticed. Her walls are a blue and her bed is white with a headboard that has painted flowers that spell Renesmee on it. The blankets are white and purple. She has pictures of the Cullens and me all over her room. She has a white dresser with silver handles. There's a little corner that has black markings from when she first started to grow. Carlisle measured her almost everyday and everyday she would grow one inch. It's been three years and she looks like she's a teenager my age. She has a huge closet and Alice is always trying to pick out her clothes but she hates it. She is just like her mom. She has a camera on her dresser along with a picture of Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosealie,Seth Leah, me and her. Those are all the people she loves. We all care about her more than anything. Her ceiling is a light blue matching the walls with white puffy clouds on it. I don't go home much anymore, this is more my home. Same with Seth and Leah. Seth is seventeen but froze in time until he imprints. He looks like he's still fifteen. I'm eighteen but look like I'm sixteen because I froze and am waiting for Nessie to be my age so we can be together. Hopefully. I finally answer Nessie after a long time. "Does that mean I'm stuck with you?" I say a smirk playing at my lips. "Yup, and you're gonna love it!" She says. "Jake, Nessie!" We hear someone call. I recognize the voice as Emmett. Nessie gets up and walks out of the room. I follow quickly behind her. Edward looks deeply worried and Bella looks like she wants to rip someones head off. I immediately stop smiling and say, "What is it?" Seth and Leah walk inside too and they look confused. No matter how much Leah fakes it we all know she loves Nessie. Surprisingly Rosalie speaks first. "Alice saw... a vision. It's about... the Volturi." Nessie gasps and puts her head in my chest. I feel silent tears fall onto my shirt but I don't care. The Volturi is one thing, we've dealt with them before and we can do it again, but the thing I hate right now is no one makes my Nessie cry. Ever. Edward reads my mind and chuckles. Then he gets angry again. He obviously just read Alice's mind. It's her turn to speak. "They're coming back. Remember the guy who Renesmee broke her hand on? He told. He said to Sam that she did that and he got mad, apparently the guy broke his nose too. Anyway Sam told the Volturi and said Renesmee was part said they already knew and he made up a lie and said she told some humans she and her family were vampires. She showed them herself in the sun, since her face sparkles, and they believed him. They're coming back to kill her. And they're not going to stop until they do." Her voice trembled a little at the end but I'm sure no one noticed. Or cared. Nessie wraps her arms around my stomach and cries silently. This is what makes me angry the most. "I am not going to let them kill her. Ever." I say. Edward looks at me and his features soften. "I know and I thank you for protecting my daughter and risking your life every day for her." He says. Bellan nods and kisses his cheek. What I've noticed is these vampires don't kiss very often, mostly just Bells and Edward. Nessie pulls away from my chest and says, "No. No one is risking their life for me. I know you guys care but do you really think we can defeat them? No we can't, they are stronger and faster than us. They have powers we don't. Jake." She turned to look at me. "You're my best friend and if I were to let's say make it out and you don't I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She turned to face the rest of the family. "Same goes for all of you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any of you died." She had tears falling down her cheeks. This was the seven year old I have yet to was the part of my best friend I've rarely seen. "Please, just don't fight. I remember very clearly what happened last time, and I don't want to repeat it." She finished and walked outside to the cottage and sat in her room. We could all hear her crying silently. She has never cried like this before. I sit there shocked at what just happened. Knowing Renesmee she would wouldn't want to talk to anyone right now so I don't. Blondie on the other hand would like to have a talk with her and tries to go outside. I hold her arm though and Edward says "Rose don't. No one, however much we'd all like to believe not true, knows Renesmee more than Jacob." I think that was the closest thing to a compliment I've ever gotten from him. Rosalie just yanks my grip and storms outside. We hear the conversation though so it doesn't make a difference how much Nessie yells. And believe me she yells. "Renesmee." She says as she walks in. "Go away." Ness murmurs. "Please listen to me. If we don't fight you'll die. If we do fight sure people might die, but you'll be ?" Ness didn't respond. "Okay?" Blondie asked a little more forcefully. "Please, just go." Ness says. "Renesmee please. Understand they're my family too but we all have lives and in those lives we wish to fight. O-" She tries but gets cut off. "If you say okay one more time I swear I am never going to speak to you ever again." Nessie says rather loudly. "Renesmee please, we just want to sa-" She was cut off again by Nessie yelling. "No, I had to go through a hell of a lot last time they came and tried to fight. I was scared. And now you want to fight against them! Okay, go ahead I obviously have no decision in this whatsoever so I just wanna say, I can't wait to see your head get ripped off." She runs out of the room and this time I follow her. I hear Emmett talk to Blondie and say stuff like "she didn't mean it" and "it's okay, she's just scared." She sits down in this cave I showed her when she was little. It's her favorite place to hang puts her arms around her knees and puts her head in her arms. I can hear her still crying. She hears me coming and says muffled, "I'm not gonna apologize. So just go away Dad." I chuckle and say, "Geez, maybe I should change my look if I look like you're dad. And you don't have to apologize." She looks up from her hands and says, "Oh, hi Jake." She moves a hand and pats the spot on the ledge next to her. There's one ledge on each side of the cave. It's a pretty small cave but it's pretty tall. I sit down and she leans her head on my shoulder. I don't hesitate to lean my head on her head. "Jake?" She asks looking up at me. "Yes?" I say. "Are you going to fight too?" "I don't know." She looks down and I pull her chin up and say, "But if I do, I will make sure we win. I won't die. Neither will you. Understand?" She nods. "Promise?" She asks in a small voice. "Promise." I say. She moves her head up and kisses me. It is the best kiss I've ever had. It's soft and sad. It seems more like a goodbye kiss but I push the thought away. She wraps her hands around my neck and I stick mine on her hips. I pull away after a while though. She blushes immediately and mumbles, "Sorry. I just-" I cut her off and said "Just thought it was the perfect moment? Ya it was. That was the best thing that's ever happend to me." I say. "Wait second thing. First was definitely the night I- I imprinted on you." I say she stand up she and says, "Hold on. You imprinted on me?" "Yes. The night you were born. Now that story is a very very long story, and I would love to tell you. Quite honestly I think it's kind of funny, but right now we better get back. They all must be worried. We are out of vampire hearing distance you know." I say. She laughs and I say, "What? Are there no hearing distances for vampires?" She laughs so hard she has to use me for support. She stops laughing after a while and kisses me quickly again. We walk back and I say, "Seriously can they hear everything or is there a limit?" This gets her laughing again and I laugh too. This day can't ever get better. She kissed me, we're laughing, I love her, she's okay with us fighting,and I'm her best friend. What could possibly make this day any better?

As we arrive back to the house she's still giggling, mostly because I'm tickling her but I think it's because she can be herself around me. Yes, I am picking her up and tickling her. Edward is the first to come outside. "Thanks for getting her happy again. You two you're just- I have no idea what went on in there-" He pointed to the woods-"But whatever did thank-you. You made my little girl happy. Thank you." He said. Wow. That was totally unexpected. "Okay, don't get all mushy on me. You're one of the only people I don't like very much from this family, I do not want that to be changed." He laughs and so do I. "Who are the other people?" He asks. "Blondie. That's it." He laughs more and says, "How about we go inside." We walk inside and Blondie looks like she heard that conversation. "I don't like you either dog." She says. I'm in too good of a mood to let her ruin my day so I stick to one of my good ol' blonde jokes. She hates them like hell. "Hey. I have a question for you Rosalie." I say. "What?" She asks aggravated. "Here this is a really funny one." I tell her. "A young blonde was on vacation in the depths of Louisiana. She wanted a pair of genuine alligator shoes in the worst way, but was very reluctant to pay the high prices the local vendors were asking.  
After becoming very frustrated with the "no haggle" attitude of one of the shopkeepers, the blonde shouted, "Maybe I'll just go out and catch my own alligator so I can get a pair of shoes at a reasonable price!" The shopkeeper said, "By all means, be my guest. Maybe you'll luck out and catch yourself a big one!" Determined, the blonde turned and headed for the swamps, set on catching herself an alligator.  
Later in the day, the shopkeeper is driving home, when he spots the young woman standing waist deep in the water, shotgun in hand. Just then, he sees a huge 9 foot alligator swimming quickly toward her. She takes aim, kills the creature and with a great deal of effort hauls it on to the swamp bank. Lying nearby were several more of the dead creatures. The shopkeeper watches in amazement. Just then the blonde flips the alligator on its back, and frustrated, shouts out, "Damn it, this one isn't wearing any shoes either!" I pause and Edward, Emmett,Carlisle,and Nessie and I laugh. "What'cha think?" I ask after seeing her expression. "It was the stupidest one by far. She says. "Okay, here's another one. It's way better." I pause and think for a second. Leah and Seth walk in and Seth asks,"What're you guys doin'?" "Telling blonde jokes to Rose to make fun of her." Emmett says and I chuckle. "Oh I got one," I say. "Three women are sitting in a doctors office waiting for their pregnancy test results. The Brunette says, "If I'm pregnant it will be a girl because I was on the bottom." The red head replies,"If I'm pregnant I will have a boy because I was on top." The Blonde stops, thinks a minute and and says, "Then I'm gonna have puppies ! Oh or this one." I hear everyone laughing still and this time it was everyone but Rose. I take a breath and say my next joke. "A blonde was down on her luck. In order to raise money, she decided to kidnap a kid and hold him for ransom. So she went to a playground, grabbed a kid, and took him behind a tree. "I've kidnapped you!", said the blonde and then proceeded to write a note saying, "I've kidnapped your kid. Tomorrow morning, put $10,000 in a paper bag and place it under the pecan tree next to the playground. Signed, A Blonde." The Blonde then pinned the note to the kid's shirt and sent him home to show his parents.  
The next morning the blonde checked under the tree and surely enough, a paper bag was sitting there. The Blonde opened the bag and found the $10,000 with a note that said, "How could you do this to a fellow blonde?" Everyone was cracking up even Carlisle surprisingly. I laughed too and said, "How's that one blondie?" I ask. "Just as stupid as the others dog." She said rudely. Emmett was laughing the hardest so was Edward. Seth said one and it was really funny. "Here." He says. "This one is totally Rose. Okay, Two blondes were in a parking lot trying to unlock the door of their Mercedes with a coat hanger. They tried and tried to get the door open, but they just couldn't! The blonde with the coat hanger stopped for a moment to catch her breath. The other blonde said anxiously, "Hurry up! It's starting to rain and the top is down." Emmett cracked up so hard he fell on the couch. Rose was pissed. She moaned and ran off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later after Nessie and I are on the couch with Edward, Emmett, Rose, Bella, Carlisle, and Jasper and Alice. I start talking. "Ness, you should go to bed. You look tired." "Nuh-uh! If I go to bed then you guys are gonna start talking about the Volturi! I don't want to miss out!" She says immediately "Renesmee, really. I think Jacob is right. You need to sleep." Jasper says. "Okay she says and stands up. She then says, "Hey that's not fair! You're using your power on me!" He chuckled and said, "Good nigh' Renesmee." I chuckle and she says goodnight Uncle Jasper. She walks outside and into the cottage. Bella walks out to say goodnight too. I go as well. Edward follows. And of course so does Alice. Rose is still pissed at her though. Bella gives her a kiss on her forehead and says, "Good night." "Night." She says. I let Alice and Edward go first. Edward says, "I love you Renesmee. Good night." "She smiles and says, "Love you too dad. Good night." He smiles and walks away. Alice walks in all hyper and says, "Sleep tight Renesmee." Everyone calls her Renesmee except Seth, Jasper, Emmett,and me. Esme then walks in and gives her a quick kiss on the forehead and disappears. I sit on the bed next to her feet and say, "Hey." She laughs and says. "Hi." She sits up and shivers, I stand up. I walk over to the other side of the bed and lay next to her."Your parents like the house cold don't they?" She laughs and says, "Ya, they tried to make it warm but I'm like my mom, I sweat too much." I laugh at this. "Renesmee. Listen." I say. She gets the worried face because I rarely call her Renesmee. It's always Ness, or Nessie. "We need to talk. How 'bout we meet in our special place tomorrow 'kay." I ask. She nods and starts to drift off. I wrap my arms around her as she falls asleep. Everything gets blurry and I feel my eyelids closing. Should I leave her to go talk to the Cullens and Seth and Leah? Or should I just stay here and fall asleep? No matter how tempting the second one is I get up and she wakes. "Hey, I'm going to leave now."She pulls me by the collar of my shirt ,and even though I'm so much stronger than her, I let her. She kisses me and after she pulls back she says, "Thanks for always being there Jake. You always make me smile." "Anytime. 'Night Ness." I say. "G'night." She says.

After we discuss our plan for how we defeat the Volturi, Emmett asks me to follow him in the woods. I follow him deep in the woods and say, "What?" "Everyone was talking about the Volturi but I was listening to you and Nessie." Shit. I know what's coming. "I heard something real interesting." He started again. "I heard some lips touch. And you too were the only ones in there, and you imprinted, so I jumped to the conclusion that you and her were kissing." He says. Shit. Fuck. Fuckity-Fuck-Fuck. "But only five people know so it's all right." He says seeing my expression. "Who knows?" I ask. "Seth, Me, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. That's it." He says. "I'm okay with everyone but Edward." I say. "Ya, he read Alice's mind. She had a vision of you two tonight at that exact moment." He said. "I think there's only two people we have to keep it a secret from." I say. "Who?" He asks. "The two B's." I say. "Who?" He asks again. "You know, Blondie, and Bella." I say. He laughs and says, "Ya, Bella would kill you, and Rose would rip your head off." I laugh because it's funny he used the same thing two different ways. Emmett is like a big brother. He messes around with me and he's always serious when he needs to be.

I get into wolf form after Esme gives Seth, Leah, and I some dinner. I prowl around until I find a nice spot to sleep. Esme has offered me Edwards old room since him and Bella moved into the Cottage with Nessie. But honestly I like the air on my fur. I love the way my fur blows and the grass feels on my paws. I like the noises that other animals make. I love the way the cars make the funny noise when they speed and slow. I love the smells of all the different things and all the plants' colorful petals. I usually sleep close to Nessie's room because I like to make sure she's safe, and I like to hear her heartbeat and her breathing. They soothe me when I'm upset. "Oh shut up Jake!" I hear Leah's thoughts. "You shut up! Why don't you imprint so you can stop thinking about Sam!" I yell in my head. I hear her whimper and feel her wince. "Sorry, Leah. Didn't mean to snap." I think. "Don't talk to me EVER again!" She thinks. "Leah please!" I beg. "I'm only staying to protect a child and get rid of Sam. By the way Renesmee doesn't deserve you. Your an ass." I knew she wasn't joking. I laid down and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I find myself in human form. I get up and walk inside. Nessie runs up to me as soon as I'm awake. "Hey." She says. "Hi." I say. "Look. Meet me at our place in three hours. I have to talk to Leah. 'Kay?" I say. She nods looking hurt. "No, Ness, I didn't me-" She cuts me off by running outside and into her room. I sit down on the couch and think. Damn all I need to do is think. "Alice." I mumble. She appears at my side within a minute. "Yes?" She asks. "When is the Volturi coming?" I ask through gritted teeth. "Three months." She says. "Thanks." I say. I run outside and hear footsteps. "Jacob." I hear Edward's voice. "What." I say. "I heard your thoughts and I just wa-" He starts. "You need to get the Hell out of my thoughts!" I yell. "Is Renesmee mad?" I ask after a few minutes of silence. "Yes. But not directly mad at you, mostly all of us. You make her happy Jacob. She just wanted to talk to you." He says. "I know. Do you know if she wants to talk?" I ask. "Yes." Is all he can say before I walk toward the cottage but mutter "Thanks." I walk into the cottage and sit by Nessie's feet. She is crying silently into her pillow. "Go away Uncle Emmett." She says. "Again, do I really act like a vampire?" She sits up and turns toward me. New tears fall down her cheeks. I wipe some away with my thumb. "Oh, Jake." She almost moans and wraps her arm around my neck and says, "Damn Jake, you're not close enough." I move her hands and walk over to the other side of the bed and lay down. She lays her head on on my chest again and I wrap my arms around her. She lays there for a while crying. Then she says,"You're really warm." I laugh and she laughs too. I love you so much! I think. "Ness, you know I didn't me-" She cuts me off. Again. But this time she doesn't run off crying. This time she kisses me. I kiss her for a long time, but pull away. She gives me a face."Are we going to go to our special place?" I ask. Her face lights up and she says, "Yes! Let's go!" "Ok. But if we run into Leah, I have to apologize." I say. She smiles and says, "I don't mind." I kiss her once more and get up moving her gently in the process. God I am so happy she kisses me. I have been waiting for her to kiss me her whole life. Suck that Quill! I think and I hear Edward laugh from the other room. Ness gets up and we walk into the other room where Edward and Bella are. Shit. Bella. Edward just laughs harder and says "Can't wait to see this." "Ness you -uh go ahead I'll meet you there." I say as Bella gets up and looks so pissed I think she is going to rip my head off. Shit. "Bella. Y-You knew t-this w-w-was b-bound to happen sometime." I say trying to calm her down. I walk slowly outside and sprint for it. She follows close behind me running as fast as she can. I turn to wolf form and run faster. I stp though knowing this could go on forever. And besides I'm at the edge of the boundaries. I turn back to human form and she punches me in the face and says, "That was for kissing me when you thought you were in love with me!" She yelled. "And. This. Is. For. Imprinting. On. My. Daughter!" She said through gritted teeth and punched me again. "This is for kissing my daughter!" She screamed. I just stood there letting her get her anger out. I think I broke my nose and I definitely have some bruises. She punched me on my mouth and made my lip swollen. "Bella." I hear Edward say behind her. She stops punching me and turns around. "Mm-hmm?" She asks walking toward him. "Haven't you beaten him up enough? You knew this was bound to happen sometime. He loves her, and her him." She gives a pouty face and I realize my eyes is swollen. Great. Black eye too. He kisses her and then pulls back. "Why don't you get cleaned up Jacob. Oh and go get Renesmee." He says. I walk away pushing Bella just to play around. I hear her laugh. I walk to Nessie and mine special place and sit down next to her. "Man, I'm gonna kill my mom." She says as she leans her head on my shoulder. I chuckle and say, "That's gonna be a little tricky." "I'll make it work." She says. "Dom't kill your dad, I think he saved my life." I say and she giggles. "Ok, I won't kill him." She says. We sit in silence before she smirks and says, "Ya' know, it'd be a lot easier to kiss you if your lip wasn't swollen." I laugh and say, "Well hows' about we go on inside and get me awl' fixed up Missie?" I ask in a little accent. "Okay, you are so sexy when you speak in an accent. She moves her head and we rub our noses together. She kisses me and pulls away saying, "Let's go get you fixed up. You taste like blood." Sometimes I actually forget she's really only seven. She's been around so many adults and teenagers I think she acts like one. Besides she looks just like a teenager so that does help me forget she's only seven. We walk back toward the house and I open the door. "Carlisle?" I ask. He runs downstairs and looks at my lip. "Jacob. Did you get into a fight with Leah or Seth?" He asks. I chuckle and say, "Nah, they wouldn't hurt me this bad. Bella beat me up." I say. "Geez. I never in a million years would I have said that if she was still human. Ever." He chuckles lightly and says, "Bella huh? That's a surprise. Let's see how bad you got hurt." "Okay." I say and sit down on the couch. "Ness, how abouts' you go own' an' get out tiw' I'm all fixed up." I say in my "sexy" accent. She giggles and says, "I don't think so. I'm not leaving 'till I know you're all safe." She replies. Then she touches my cheek with her hand and says, You, still sound so sexy when you do that. I laugh and say, "Thanks." She kisses my temple and walks out of the room and into Alice and Jasper's room. She talks to them as Carlisle talks to me. "You two are together now?" "Yes." I say. "That's nice. I was getting tired of the "we aren't together" stuff. I chuckle and say, "Ya, honestly me too." He chuckles and says, "Okay, close your eyes." I close my eyes and he puts some sort of cream on my eye and says to put the same cream on my lip and gives some cream to me. I put it on my lip and get a shirt on.

The next day when my wounds have healed all except,sadly, my lip. It'll take at least a day or two before it completely heals. Meanwhile Bella and Leah are both pissed at me. Rose, as always, is still pissed at me. Edward is finally taking a liking to me, and now that everyone knows Nessie and I are together we're closer than ever. I get up and walk to Nessie's room. "Hey, Ness." I say, "Hi." She says going over to her dresser. She went through all the drawers and said, "Alice." She came running over. "I need a shopping spree. Asap." Nessie said. "Yay!" Alice said jumping up and down."I've been waiting for you too say that for seven years!" She said excitedly. I tried to give Nessie a quick kiss but she moved said, "You still taste like blood. Sorry." She said kissing me on the cheek and hugging me warmly. "I love you so much, Jake." She said. I squeezed her tightly and said, "I love you too Ness, you're the best thing in the world, you are my everything forever." She smiled and a tear fell down her cheek. "Damn, I wish I could kiss you." She said irritated. She pulled away and walked to Alice. "You know, if this was anyone but you two, I would be hugely annoyed." Alice said. I smiled and said, "Thanks, Alice. You've always been my second favorite vampire." I said, Nessie laughed at the last part. "You're not bad yourself dog." She said. "By the way, who's your first favorite vampire?" She asked, then when I didn't answer she said, "Well Duh, it's Edward!" She said. I laughed and she said,"I'm just kidding, it's Nessie isn't?"She said. "Yup." I said as Nessie grinned. "Alright, let's go." Alice said as she headed for the door. "Bye Jake." They both said at the same time. "Bye gurls'." I said. Nessie laughs and yells, "Still Sexy!" I laugh and say, "Thanks!" She laughs harder and I hear Alice groan. I walk outside and think. Okay, I have two people to apologize to. Leah and Bella. Damn, they're hard to apologize to.

I find Seth a while later. "Hey Seth." I say. "'Sup, Jake?" He asked. "I need you to help me find your sister." I say. "Shit man, she hates you. That was really harsh about Sam and all." He says. "I know, but I need to talk to her. It's really weird, but these pasts few days my head has been empty. Like I keep wanting her to say "shut up Jake!" in my head but it's always empty. 'Ya know?" I say. "Ya, I understand. I'll help you find her."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We walk around a bit in the forest and talk. (Seth and I.) "So, where's Ness?" He asks. "Out with Alice. They're on a shopping spree." I reply. "Why didn't you go with them girly?" He asks smirking. "I don't know guess I needed some 'No Alice!' time." I respond laughing. You can never get enough of two people, Nessie and Alice. "Well that's too bad, just too too bad." He says. "Ya' Ness was kinda' sick of me. I think. I mean with the bloody lip and all I think she wanted to drink my blood half the time. I couldn't kiss her." I say. "Fuck Bella." I mutter knowing she can hear what I said. I think. He laughs and agrees, "Ya, she was pissed at you almost as much as Leah. You still gonna' apologize to her too?" He asks. "Ya' if I don't Nessie's not gonna' be too happy with me." I say. "Ya' I 'gree man." He says. "What're you guys talking 'bout?" Someone asks. I turn around and see Leah. "Leah. I'm really sorry, I did not mean to be so mean. Well I did but I was mad and I'm really really really sorry." I say to her giving her an apologetic look. "I thought about it and it's cool. I'm sorry I got so mad. Just please never ever say anything like that again. Especially considering Sam's the one who told on little 'Ness, so that just makes it hurt more." She says. "I know, and I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry." I say. She laughs at how many so's I say and Seth and I do too. "Great." I say after a while. "What?" Leah asks. "I still have to apologize to Bella." I say. "Dude good luck. You're gonna need it." Leah says. "Ya." Seth says. I slowly walk back toward the house dreading when I get there. I turn back and look just in time to see Seth and Leah turn to wolf form and start fighting. I chuckle and keep going. Man, this is going to be torture.

I open the door to the place that's like home and walk inside. "Hello Jacob." Says Carlisle. "Hey Jake. Come to apologize to Bells?" Emmett asks. "Ya' ya' whatever." I say. He chuckles and Jasper says, "Don't worry Jake I'll put her in a good mood if she tries to hut' you agai'. It's sad seei' Nessie trying not to bite you all the time." He says. I feel like hugging him right now. No seriously I would but it'd ruin my reputation. Edward laughs because he heard what I was thinking. "Thanks, Jasper." I say to Jasper. "He smiles. Bella walks into the room and looks me over. She then groans and sits next to Edward. "Bella." I say. "I'm still not talking to you." She says coldly. "Okay, you don't have to talk you just have to li-" I start to say. Everyone laughs as she cuts me off. "I'm not going to listen to you either." She says also rudely. "Damn. I'm usually the one who's cutting people off." I say and Emmett laughs harder. "Okay. I'll give you a chance to say what you'd like to say. You have sixty seconds." She says. Edward laughs so hard I think if he was a human he'd die. He reads my thoughts and of course this makes him laugh even harder if that's possible. "Okay. Bella. I'm really really sorry I imprinted on your daughter and that I've kissed her. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I say listening to everybody laugh at my failing attempts to make her forgive me. "Alright." She finally says. Hold on. Jasper must have do- she interrupts my train of thought by saying-"Jasper! That's so not fair!" She gets up punches him in the chest and walks outside. Jasper follows her -I'm guessing to go and fight with her- which will be really funny. "So does that mean she forgave me." I say weakly. "Think what you want Jake." Emmett says.

Later that afternoon we hear girl laughing and Jasper, Edward and I run outside. Nessie and Alice just got back. I run up to Nessie and give her a hug. "Hey." I say. "Hi." She says. "I missed you." She says. "Ya, I missed you too." I say. "Leah forgave me." I say. "But Mom didn't." She says knowing her mom. "Technically yes, and no." I say chuckling at her confused face. "Jasper made her all happy so she said "alright" but then got all mad again and didn't forgive me." I say. "Sucks to be you." She says and we both laugh. "Alice." I say suddenly remembering something. "Yes?" She asks sweetly. "When's the Volturi coming?" I ask. Everyone stops talking and we all walk inside. I'm holding Nessie very tightly to my side. "They changed their minds. They're coming in two weeks." She says after a while. Nessie gasps and then buries her head in my chest again. Carlisle is the one to speak. "We need to gather the vampires we had last time. Seth and Leah must help." He pauses then turns to me. "Jake?" He asks. "You, Seth, and Leah need to find other Quileute Tribe kids who haven't turned yet. You need to be their Alpha Jake." He says. " Basically, you need a pack." Emmett says. I kiss the top of Nessie's head and say, "Okay. When should I go?" "The sooner the better." Blondie says. I pull Nessie of of me and kiss her forehead. "I need to go Ness. I'll see you soon." A tear slips down her cheek and she nods. "By Jake. See ya'." She says. I let go of her and walk outside.I take off my shirt and turn into wolf form. I howl so Seth and Leah come running. I can feel Nessie and the other's stares on my but I don't care. I run toward the middle of the forest and sit. Seth and Leah arrive soon after. Fuck the Volturi just fuck them. Seth asks, "What is it Jake?" I answer,"The Volturi are actually coming in two weeks." They mentally gasp and I can feel it. "We need to find pack members. The Cullens are all going to get the Vampires we had last time. Maybe even more if they can find any." I say. "Well, what're we waiting for?" Leah asks. "I dunno'. Let's get to it." I say. We all transform back to human form and walk around to go and find some kids.

After about three hours we find five teens who all just turned. We all get into wolf form and now I have a pack. As we sit down one kid asks a question. His name is Brandon. "So, I'm still confused. Why are we defending vampires? Aren't we supposed to kill them." I wince because the Cullens are like family. "We are defending them because Jake imprinted on a half breed." Leah answers. Another kid named Mason says, "Oh. Well when does the fighting start happening?" "Two weeks." I answer. I turn back to human form and so do Seth and Leah. Brandon and Mason do too. Another kid named, Jaden turns too. The rest do as well. We head back to the house and I hope this will be enough. I hope no one dies from our side. I hope Sam dies.

As we get back to the house I realize it's well after midnight. Nessie should be asleep but instead she runs up to me and gives me a kiss. I pull back and ask, "Hey, I thought I tasted like blood?" "You do. But I don't care anymore." She says and kisses me again. Leah clears her throat behind us and we pull apart. "Oh. Sorry. Who are you guys?" Nessie says. "I'm Jake." I smirk. "She hits me playfully and says, "I know who you are. I meant those guys." Then adds, "Not you Seth and Leah." Seth walks over here and pulls Leah along with him. She is so much stronger than him but let's him pull her anyway. "I'm Brandon." The guy from earlier says. He has dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "I'm Michael." Says another with Brown hair and light brown eyes. "Kyle." Says another with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Leo." Says the fifth on who's taller than the others with brown hair and blue eyes. The way Leah and Brandon look at eachother I think they've imprinted. Emmett walks in and says, "Oh hey guys. It's nice to meet you. I'm Emmett." Edward walks in and says, "Jacob. I thought you said you found five people." I count the people standing there. "We did. Leah, where's the other one. You know, the girl." I say accusing Leah of doing something. "Hey." We hear a girl voice at the door. We look over and see a girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. "I'm Linna." She says. "Ha. Told you I didn't do anything!" Leah says. "No, you didn't." Ness and I say together. "Actually. She thought it." Edward said. "Thanks, Eddie." I say. He gets annoyed and Emmett laughs. Nessie giggles. Leah chuckles and Seth says, "Damn. Too bad I didn't think of that. That's your new nickname now that I know you love it so much. Eddie." Everyone burst out laughing. Alice, Rosalie,and Bella all walk in."Who's hungry?" Alice asks. Nessie and I both say, "Hell ya!" At the same time. Again. Leah says, "You know what? I'm hungry." Seth said, "Duh. Who's not hungry after being in wolf form for three hours." The brunette girl says, "No thanks. I'm not hungry." Her voice is soft and pure. But it's nothing compared to Nessie. Nessie's is so perfect. Her voice is like golden wind chimes in the wind. Her eyes are chocolate brown with a tint of green. Her skin is white like milk and as soft as silk. Her cheeks have a hint of red. Her heart beats at the perfect measure. Her favorite color is dark brown. She says it's the color of my eyes. Her hair is a copper like her dad. It looks likes it has gold in it. "Jacob shut, up!" Edward says rather loudly. "I'm not... oh... ok I get it now." I turn to the other wolves who look really confused. "Edward has a gift with that gift he can read minds. Alice has a gift with that gift she can she the future, basically. Jasper has a gift so he can change your mood to whatever he wants your mood to be. Bella can block out physical mind gifts such as Edward's gift. And last but not least Nessie- I mean Renesmee has the power to touch you and show you whatever image or words she wants you too see. All she has to do is put her hand to your cheek." I turn to Nessie. "Go show one of them Ness." I say. She walks over to Leo and puts her hand to his cheek. He looks confused but then smiles. Then he starts laughing. She pulls her hand away and walks back over to me. I put my arm around her waist and Leo speaks, "Ok. That was cool." Nessie grins and says, "Thanks. I think." Man I think Leo is flirting with Nessie. My Nessie! Carlisle and Esme get home with a bunch of vampires. I remember some of them. Kate and Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar and Benjamin and Tia. Maggie, and Siobhan, and Liam. Alastair, Charles, and Makenna. And I think Zafrina and Senna are there too. But not Kachiri. Weird. Well that's all of them. Kate runs over to Nessie and gives her a hug. "Oh my goodness." She says. "I can't believe how much bigger you are!" She stops and says, "Ugh! What is that horrid smell!" She turns to me and says, "Hello Jacob. But not in a nice way. I fake a turns to Seth and says. "Hi Seth!" She loves Seth. But when you think about it who doesn't? She turns to Leah and says, "There are no words." Leah says, "Agreed." Kate turns to the other wolves and says, "Who are you?" The brunette chick answers. "I'm Linna." She gestures to the rest of the pack and says, "We. Along with Leah and Seth are Jacobs pack. We're going to help fight the Volturi." Kate looks angry. "Last time we had to deal with Jacob and her." She starts pointing to Leah. "But now we have to deal with... them." She says pointing to the pack. Boy this is going to be a long two weeks.

It's around five a.m. and Nessie still hasn't gone to bed. Neither have I, or Seth, or Leah. Or the rest of the pack. Nessie can't stop yawning. "Ness. Time for bed." I say. She lays her head on my shoulder and tries to argue with me but I stop her mid-sentence, "Ness. At least lay down." "Ugh. Fine." She replies. She gets up and then says, "Can you carry me?" I chuckle and pick her up bridal style. "Ugh. Fine." I say quoting her. I carry her outside and into her room in the cottage. I set her on the bed and lays there. "Ness?" I ask. "Yes?" She says while yawning. "Are you going to use the blankets?" I ask. "No. I want you to lay with me." She says. "You're tired. You're not thinking straight." I say. No matter how tempting it is just to lay there and cuddle her mom would kill me. Literally. "Get under the blankets. I'll lay with you 'till you fall asleep. 'Kay?" I say. She nods and pats the seat next to her. I go around the bed and lay with her. I put my arms around her and kiss her head. I can hear her breathing slow and unwrap my arms. I get up and know she is definitely asleep. She's such a cute sleeper. She's smiling. I walk outside and get into wolf form. I walk over to right next to Nessie's room and sleep under her window. I slowly fall asleep.

I wake around eleven o'clock because I feel a head on my fur. I open my eyes and look at Ness. I smile and move positions. She notices and gets up. "Sorry. I had a bad dream and Mom and Daddy are hunting so I thought I'd come out here and go to sleep." She said. I get up turn back to human form and pull her to me. I kiss her for a long time. When I pull back I say, "Ness, you can lay with me whenever okay? I don't mind. And my lip healed so I wanted to kiss you." She laughed and said, "Okay. I wanted to kiss you too." I kiss her once more and her stomach growls. We both laugh and I get up. I help her get up too. We walk into the house and see Linna and Zafrina fighting. Shit. I run in and pull Linna away. She elbows me in the stomach and gets in wolf form. I do too. I then say, "Linna." She doesn't bother to listen she go's to get Zafrina. God I do not want to do this but, "Linna sit." She does. "You will not hurt Zafrina or anyone else. Understand?" She lays down on her paws as I tower over her. She then says, "Yes." I get back into human form and bolt out the door. I hear Ness run after me. I keep running 'till I find our place. I sit on the floor not bothering to sit on a ledge and cry. Ness comes in and sits next to me. She's never seen me cry so she probably doesn't know what to do. "Jake?" She asks. "What." I whisper. "What's wrong? You saved Zafrina's life and now you're crying? I don't get it." This makes me feel a little better. I look up at her and she wipes the tears from my face. This is just like the time I thought Bella died. Except I went in to kill Ness not to have her comfort good thing is, I imprinted on her. If I hadn't I probably would've killed her. Then where would we be? "The day I left Sam's pack," I began."I promised myself I would never make anyone do anything they didn't want too." I feel another tear fall on my face. "I promised myself that if I were to become Alpha then people could kill whom they wanna' kill. They could be what they wanna' be. I promised myself that I would not order anyone around." I start to really cry again. "Nessie. You don't understand and you never will but I just broke that promise." I say and stand up. She stands up too and says, "Dammit Jake, I do understand. You may not get how or why I understand but Jake, I swear I do. You saved Zafrina's life. It's ok. Maybe you can make an exception to your promise. Maybe if it saves someone's life then it's okay. Right?" I nod. I stop crying after a while. "Ya, I guess you're right. Hell, you're always right." I say and kiss her. We kiss for a long time until going with the flow I dart my tongue into her mouth. She darts hers into mine. I rest my hands on her waist with her's around my neck trying to pull me closer. We kiss for a long long time when I finally pull away. "They're probably wondering where we went." I say. She makes a pouty face but agrees. "So. Back to what we were talking about the other day..." She groans. "Do vampires hear everything or is there a point when and when they can't hear?" I ask. She laughs as we walk back home. That's right. I said it. The Cullens house is officially my home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I wake up the next day and realize, we have four days until the Volturi come. Fucking Shit. I get back into human form and go into Nessie's room through her was still asleep, but today it was cold out so I laid down and wrapped my arms around her. She says, "Mmmm. It feels so much warmer with you here." I chuckle and say, "You're awake are you?" "Ya. Whatcha' gonna' do 'bout it." She mumbles. I kiss her head and she turns around. "You're so beautiful." I say kissing her neck. "Thanks." She says. She pulls my chin up and kisses me soft and tenderly. I pull her close and she puts her hands on my chest. She is the most amazing thing in my life. "Guys." We hear Seth say. She seemed to not notice but I pull back. He chuckles and says, "Damn. You guys are really cute you know. Now, I wish that I could leave you too in peace, but, we have to go and practice with the others to make sure we can save you," He points to Ness,"Little Nessie." Seth calls her Little Nessie instead of Nessie or Ness or even Renesmee. We get up and I walk over to the other side of the bed. I tickle her and she giggles. Seth clears his throat so I pick Ness up by the waist and we walk outside to where the others are. I set her down and pay attention to surprisingly Alice. "Okay. They've decided they're first move is going to be killing Bella. They will try to kill her because she has the power to block out other powers and save us. All we need to do is send Ness," She looks at Nessie,"With Jacob. They will not want to talk. They are afraid we will win. If we can get rid of their two most powerful weapons, Jane and Alec who have the power to use pain and destroy us. Is that clear?" She says. Jasper speaks next, "Alice. Who is going to die?" He asks. She sighs and closes her eyes. "I was expecting this. Leah, and Esme, and Brandon. All the rest of the people are fine. Except the Volturi people. We win. Obviously." A tear falls down my cheek but I quickly wipe it away hoping no one notices. Esme's like the mom I never had. Leah, she's one of my best friends. I don't really know Brandon but he seems like a nice guy. Nessie cries silently behind me. I can see Seth crying looks like he could rip someones head off, which I have never seen on his face. Surprisingly enough he speaks first, "Well. That's that. We all knew we would lose some of us. It's just too bad who is leaving us." He holds Esme close like a life preserver. "Jake. Renesmee. You two will run away on Jake. The rest of us will fight." He says his voice empty and hollow. I look at everyone and see Emmett looks like he could go crazy. Him and Esme were close. Jasper looks like he might die if he has to watch her die. Rose looks depressed and Edward looks like he did when Bella was human and Ness was being born. Carlisle looks like he's losing part of himself. Seth is crying. Leah looks shocked, but determined. She is hugging Seth. Leo looks like he doesn't trust Alice and is staring at Nessie like she is some kind of toy whom he wants to play with. Brandon looks sad too. Alice looks the same as when she told us except just like Ness with me she is leaning her head on Jasper. Damn. This is going to be a fight we are going to win.

Ness and I are talking in our spot and she says something I wasn't expecting,"I'm not going to leave." I'm flat out shocked. "Nessie. What are you talking about? We're going to leave you and 're going to win this war and lose only a few people. It's okay Ness we can ma-" I cut off crying because I wouldn't be able to bear it if she didn't run. I get down on my knees and beg.I beg for everything, "Nessie please. Please, please, please, please, please, please, run. Ness, I would kill myself over and over again if you die. Ness, you are my everything forever. I wouldn't be able to live with myself! The day I saw you I knew I had to protect you and love you forever. And if you don't go... then I break those promises." I say. A tear falls down her cheek and she gets on the ground and pulls me into a hug. "Oh Jake!" She cries. We cry into each other for a long time. I think we're crying because we're scared, We don't want those people to die who are going to die. After all she is only seven. Really, I mean. I love her so damn much. Edward said Alice's visions aren't always correct so what if those people don't die and Ness or I do? What if I lose her? What if she loses me? Hell, if I lose her then I know what I would do. I would have someone torture and kill me. I hope she doesn't die. Not because I don't want to die, but because she doesn't deserve that. Even if I died she wouldn't deserve that. If I died she might move on. But I doubt it. She remembers everything about the Volturi and still has nightmares about parents count on me to be there no matter how much they love her. She is going to live. I swear it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nessie wakes up screaming the three days later good thing I slept next to her last night. I look at the time and see it's around five a.m. "Shhh. Ness. Shhh. It's okay." I tell her. Edward and Bella run in and say, "What's wrong?" And, "What happened?" I respond with, "She had a nightmare." I look at her and ask, "Was it about the Volturi?" She nods tears on her cheeks. I hug her close and her me. Edward looks at me and I can tell by his face he's happy I'm there for her. I kiss her on her forehead and Bella growls. She slowly starts to calm down. "Renesmee? Are you okay?" Edward asks. She nods and coughs. She says, "Ya, I-I'm f-fine. I love you dad." She says and gets up. She hugs him and he says, "I love you too."He then smiles. She hugs him for a while and then walks over to her Bells. I sit up knowing I won't be able to fall asleep again. "I love you mom." She says. "I love you too." She replies. Ness walks back over to me and sits so close to me she's practically on top of me. She hugs me tight and says, "I love you more than anything in the world Jake." She rests her head on my chest and I say, "Ness you are the most important thing in my life. I love you more than the world." Bella walks over to Edward and puts her head on his shoulder. I move Ness after about twenty minutes and walk outside holding Ness close. Edward and Bella follow right behind. I walk out and see Carlisle and Esme standing there hugging each other close. Esme pulls away and I walk over to her. I pull her into a hug and say, "Esme, thank you so much for being there when Seth, Leah and I needed you." She hugs me tighter and says, "No need to thank me. You're very kind Jake. Thank you for being there for Renesmee. You are a very good man. Have a great life Jake." We pull away and Seth and Leah walk in. I give Leah a big hug and surprisingly she hugs me back. "I love you Leah. You're pretty damn awesome. It's gonna' be hard without you around." I say. She's like the sister who was never around. Seth joined us as we hugged and Ness came over too. I pulled away as Ness hugged her. "You're awesome Leah. You really are. Thank you for protecting me when you didn't have to." Ness says. Leah didn't say anything. She pulled back and hugged Esme. "Thank you Esme. I never appreciated you enough." She says. "It's okay." Esme says. "I'll miss you Leah." She says. Leah walks over to Edward and hugs him. "Take care of my brother Eddie." She says. He chuckles at his new name. She hugs Bella and says, "You're a great person. Don't you dare get pissed at Jake. He's an awesome ass." Bella chuckles. I laugh. "You got that right." Emmett says as he walks in. He hugs Esme really really tight and she hugs him. "I'm gonna' miss you a lot Esme." He says. "I'm gonna miss you too Emmett." She says. He hugs Leah next. "Bye Leah, we're all gonna miss you. You're a strong woman. You're really smart too." He says. She smiles and says, "I'm gonna miss your crap Emmett. You're an awesome guy. Rose is really lucky." At that exact moment Rose walks in and hugs Esme. "Esme. You're my mom. I love you. You're one of the best things in the world. Thank you for being there. Thank you so much." She says. "I love you too Rose." Esme says. Rose lets go and hugs Leah. "You're really nice Leah. You're really funny. And I just wanna' say, You're a complete ass." She says. "Go, Rose!" Emmett says. "Thanks. You too Rosalie." Leah says. No one hugs the other people except Leah who hugs Brandon."I'm really sorry we didn't get to know you. You're really funny and nice. I know it's against the imprinting rule but, try to move on. Good-bye Brandon." She says. I see Esme and Carlisle kiss and know we all have to cheer up Carlisle when it's time but right now it's time to fight.

Around three o'clock Alice says we need to get out there. I kiss Nessie one more time and say, "Go get your bag. We have to go." She kisses me once more and goes outside returning a moment later. "Time to go." She says. She intertwines her hands with mine and we run across the forest with the others. The plan is when we get there they will be waiting for us. Then everyone will run to each other to fight and I will get in wolf form, Ness will hop on and we'll run. We'll run all the way to the edge of Northern canada. There we'll rent a hotel room and sleep one night. Then we'll run to a dock and get on a boat. My boat as a matter of fact. We'll ride that boat to an island in secret. It's for Nessie. It's called Renesmee. It's impossible to find because it's in the middle of the ocean. Plus it looks like the ocean.

As we run Ness stops and says she's tired. I pick her up and run faster. We get there about an hour later and surely enough they're waiting. I set Nessie down and get into wolf form. She hops on and we run as fast as we can. Two guys figure out we're gone and come after us. At that exact moment Leah dies. Sorrow washes over me along with grief. I slow because it feels like I lost a sister. My heart feels like it shattered into a million pieces. "Jake!" Renesmee calls. Her voice is so far I can barely hear it. "Jake! Go Jake! Jacob! GO! GO! JAKE! GO! GO! GO!" Renesmee calls. This is the sound that shocks me back into reality. Leah's dead. It hurts like Hell but I can mourn about it later. Right now I need to protect Nessie. The guys had caught up and one tried to grab Nessie when I rip that one and the next ones head off. I hear Seth howl and I howl back. Brandon does too. We are all going to miss her. I hear Carlisle scream a little while after. He screams, "Esme! No! I love you!" I wince again and Seth does too. "I'm really really sorry Seth. You do not deserve this." I say. I can hear him crying when he says, "I-I-I'm f-f-fine. I-I-I promise. Thank y-y-y-you Ja-Jake. You're m-my b-best f-f-friend." I reply, "Seth, when we make it out alive. You, me and Ness, are going to find you a girl." He laughs and then cries saying, "Thanks." He goes back to fighting and I run faster.

As we arrive in Northern Canada I realize Ness had been crying. I go back to human form and reach into Nessie's bag and pull out a sweater and a shirt. "Here." I say handing her the sweater. I put on the shirt and we walk hand in hand toward the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That night Ness and I are planning what to do. "Alright Ness, we need to do something. You're gonna freeze. We need to make a pitstop so you can get a coat." I say. I'm still depressed about Leah and Esme but right now it's about Nessie so I don't worry about them. She has her head on my chest with my arms wrapped around her to keep her warm. "Alright. There's a place across the street that we can go to." She says after a while. I kiss her head and murmured into her hair, "I'm scared Ness. Are you?" She has silent tears fall on my chest and she says, "Yes Jake. I'm scared so much. I miss Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Emmett. I miss Aunt Rose, and Aunt Alice. I miss Uncle Jasper, and and and I miss you." I look at her bewildered. "Ness. I'm right here what are you talking about?" I ask. "You haven't been you. Well not since we left. I miss your sense of humor and your kisses. I miss you at home, when you were playful. I miss when you'd let me do what I want not just stand there, or run around in wolf form rather, I-I miss you the most Jake." She says. She looks up at me. I kiss her for a long time. It's more a sad kiss than all the rest we've shared. She still has tears drying on her cheek and I realize what she means. I pull back and say, "Ness. You're completely right. I haven't been myself. I think it's mostly because I don't want them to come looking for you." I pause for a moment while I get up and pace around the room. "Ness, I haven't been myself because I'm scared. If they tried to kill you and got me, well I-" I couldn't finish. I started crying again. She gets up and hugs me. We hug for a long time. It's a comforting hug. I finally pull away after we've calmed down. "I think it's time for bed Ness." I say. She nods and gets on the bed under the blankets. I lay down next to her on top of the blanket's and warm her more. It's freezing in here because I can get too hot. She also likes it cold because it reminds her of home. Her heart slows and I feel it's time to sleep. I look at the clock on the desk next to her head and see it's 9 o'clock. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I had a dreamless sleep last night. I wake up at four a.m. because Ness screams in her sleep. I open my eyes alert and say, "Shh. Ness, it's okay. Shh..." She stops screaming and cries a little bit. She stops crying and says, "Sorry to wake you Jake." I kiss her softly and say, "Ness, it's alright. We need to go anyway. 'Get a head start on running. We need to get to the thing soon." She looks confused and I mumble, "We shouldn't say it here." She nods and we get up.

We head to the checkout lady and she says, "This says you're only sixteen. You need to be eighteen." Shit. I smile a charming smile and say, "Hey, you're very pretty. We would love to stick around but we really need to get going." She looks unconvinced so I kiss her hand. She blushes and says, "Oh all right. But just this once." I chuckle and say, "Thank you." I take hold of Nessie's hand and we walk outside across the street. I get her a jacket and she puts it on. We go to the trash bins outside in the back and I take off my shirt. I kiss her once and get into wolf form. She hops on and I run. I run as fast as I can to the docks. Six hours. That's all I need to run. Then we can go to the island.

We arrive at the docks a while later and she gets off. I get back into human form and realize how exhausted I am. I get into the boat called, "Loch Ness" and help Ness in. I get over to the controls and she lays down putting her head on my legs. I start up the engine and we get going.

About a half hour later I wake up Ness. "Ness, time to get on the island." I say. "Whatcha' mean? There's no island." She says looking around us. "That's the good thing, only wolves can see it." I say. She kisses me and wraps her arms around my neck. She lays her forehead against mine and says, "I miss them too Jake. You're not alone." She kisses me once more and stands up.I get off the boat and onto the "invisible" island. I help Ness onto the island and pull the boat onto the island. There. Anything that is on the island or part of the island becomes invisible to anything except wolves. Quileute wolves to be exact.I pick Ness up and take her into the house. I lay her on the bed and lay right next to her. I kiss her gently for a while. I stop kissing her and lay on my back. I put my arms behind my chest and she puts her head on my chest. She shivers and I wrap my arms around her and close my eyes.


End file.
